Free to be You and Me
by The.Squint
Summary: Whenever it gets too much for Eddie he is always there, like a knight in pale blue hospital scrubs. First 'Leddie'
1. Comfort

**Hello everyone and Thank you very much for taking the time to read my Fic.**

**I apologise for the time-frame of this piece – I have had it in Limbo for a month or so whilst I was revising for my exams, however in this time a lot has happened with the Eddie and Luc characters and so this is based before the kiss they shared a couple of weeks ago. **

**I am a huge shipper for these two and hope to see more fics regarding them in the near future. **

**I do really hope that you enjoy it.**

She remembered a time when she despised him; the way he spoke in ridiculous riddles, his social awkwardness and his solid professional composure, even when facing the toughest situations. She had danced on the roof of his caravan and she had screamed in his face on the ward and yet he stood completely unfazed.

He was consistent in what he did and how he did it.

To some, she would expect these qualities to be valued, particularly in the sometimes chaotic environment they worked in, and yet to her, a woman of passion and freedom she saw him as restricted, bound by some invisible rope and she often found herself wondering how he had come to be. She understood that feeling, that familiar restriction on her life; in her case the invisible rope was her alcoholic mother, but she had broken from it, she had escaped and vowed never to return and never become that person again. She was free. Yet, a stranger may be forgiven for thinking him to live more freely than she does; living in a caravan, spending his nights readings books and playing scrabble with his most serious commitment seeming to be his job, but she knew better than that, she understood him on a level that most cannot even comprehend.

She was fairly certain that he also knew this about her and understood her initial anger towards him probably before she even understood it herself – she saw herself in him, the part of herself that she didn't want to remember and didn't want to deal with and with this understanding came an acceptance of him and even of herself, something she had never been able to completely do.

With Liam's arrival, that neglected part of her rose to the surface once more, every time he would confront her and particularly when he mentioned their mother. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother, and she did in some way still love her mother, despite everything, but when she was near either of them all those memories of her past re-emerged and a tight constriction would spread through her chest, making it hard to think, to breathe. She would lose that feeling of freedom that she had fought for so hard and so long for to the point where she would hide herself away for several minutes in the changing rooms reminding herself of who she was now, desperately trying to deny the restriction she felt spreading through her body. _I am free. I am free._

She heard the door open and his familiar footsteps enter the room. It had become a bit of a habit now, when it would all get too much for her and when she would retreat in here to escape and he would come to find her. Strangely, she had come to crave his presence in times of distress, and to his favour, he always seemed to come when needed.

She felt his eyes burn into her and yet found it difficult to return his gaze. She generally avoided eye contact with him in these situations finding that when she did the tension between them would increase dramatically. It had been building for weeks, she had denied it at the start and yet as time went by, and particularly with these meetings she found it harder to control her thoughts and feelings. She had never acted upon them, despite the fact that there had been many moments in the safety and privacy of this room where she could because she knew he was a professional and professionals don't become involved with other colleagues.

She hoped for him to speak first and yet after a minute's silence she let her eyes dart to meet his nervously as he stood tall in the corner in his pale blue scrubs, smiling lightly at her causing her stomach to contact and her palms to sweat. She retuned her gaze to the floor and felt the need to say something, anything that may help break this tension.

"I'll be back on the ward soon, I just need a minute" her voice sounding strained.

"Y'know he doesn't mean it..." she knew he was talking about Liam.

"You don't even know what he said" she stated, half laughing.

She felt him move closer and place himself next to her on the bench. The heat of him radiating against her skin, causing the hairs on her arms to stand on edge.

"You do realise that when you both _shout_ at one another, most other people in the ward, in fact, most people in the _hospital_ can hear you?"

"Right. Yeah" she didn't have to energy to try and appreciate the joke he had attempted; instead she just glanced at him momentarily and shot him a courteous smile.

"Are you okay?" This was a question that he asked her each and every time he came to find her here and to her surprise he always sounded generally concerned, as if he was actually interested in how she was feeling. She knew however that if the tables were turned she would have quit attempting to comfort a long time ago, labelling them a lost cause. It dawned on her then just how much patience he must have to consistently follow her down here and ask her the same questions over and over.

"You must get sick of asking that question. Always coming down here to make sure I'm still fit for work"

"That's not why I come" his voice very matter-of-fact and yet she could tell there was something deeper.

"Why do you come then?" she looked up at him and this time held his gaze, there was something so intense about him that she couldn't even understand. She felt her mouth turn to sandpaper as she waited with baited breath for his response.

He could say anything at this moment; she knew that she had opened a door that she had pushed shut for weeks. They had circled around each other, never once drawing attention to the fact that they shared a connection and that the tension building between them could actually mean something that neither of them was willing to admit. His eyes, brown and friendly held hers with a strength she found hard to match.

"I just think that I can help" his voice low and calm, but there was something else there that she could see, something he wasn't letting out.

She pushed harder "Why do you even want to help?"

He smiled lightly, almost as if he knew what she was trying to do "I'm sure you would do the same"

"I don't think so"

"I do" he voice soft yet defiant.

"What makes you say that?" she liked that he seemed to have this amount of confidence in her, more than she had in herself, but she couldn't understand what had led him to this conclusion - only sharing their working hours together and yet from this he was now acting as if he knew her better than she knew herself. Did he?

"You're a good person" he sounded so sure, as if he was speaking his own name. She stared at him in amazement, how could he say this with such certainty?

"You don't know me"

"I know enough" This statement, those three small words impacted her in an odd way, it reached her on a level that she thought had been lost years ago. Why he had this much faith in her, trusted that she harboured a good soul beneath it all and after everything she had been through filled her with a weird sensation – a mixture of joy and sadness, sheer amazement and total affection for this man and yet all she could do was stare at him blankly.

"So... Are you okay?"

His smile remained and she found that her only instinct in this moment was to lean into him, to show him how she was feeling, knowing that he would understand, that he was the only one who could relate to her in this moment. She wanted to show him how he made her feel and how he was the only one she wanted to follow her down to this dark corner of the hospital. She wanted to express the affection she felt for him in this moment and to make him feel as she did. She wanted him and every part of him. It felt almost animalistic within her, ripping away at her innards and gripping at her heart, causing it to ache for him, for he was the only cure.

She knew however, this could never be and though she tried to tell herself that it was due to his professionalism, she knew that it wasn't the case. She could kiss him now if she so desired knowing that he would respond because she could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her, how he wanted her like she wanted him. She had seen it burning within him, that desire, every time he had followed her into this room and with every moment they had shared, but she had resisted him. It wasn't that she didn't want him, and it wasn't that she was afraid of the repercussions, she was simply afraid of hurting him. She didn't have much and what she did have she usually broke soon enough, every man she had ever had she pushed away until they were left wondering how they could have been so wrong to think that she was special, left feeling humiliated at how mistaken they had been and just the idea of doing that to him frightened her enough to pull back.

Her eyes began to burn out of frustration. How she had gotten into this situation was beyond her – she recalled that moment in history when she had resisted even the sight of him, changing departments as a result and wished to have that simplicity return to her life. She didn't understand how these feelings for him had developed, and yet now they seemed to be overtaking her every thought, making her life a constant battle.

She broke eye contact and fought back the tears, refusing them access to the surface and of course having seen this he gently raised his hand and let it take hers, caressing her knuckles soothingly, an intentionally friendly gesture and yet the air surrounding them changed, becoming heavier. In all the many moments they had shared within this room they had never once touched as intimately as this, they had broken a barrier and they were both aware.

Her eyes met his once again and her mouth dried instantly. Her mind raced for anything she could say that would release them from this moment.

"We should get back to the ward" to her own ears she could hear the quiver in her voice.

"We should..." his more a forced response rather than a command.

Neither of them moved, hands still entwined, eyes still locked. She could feel her raging heart beat against her chest, her mind racing with a million thoughts, arousal pounded through her veins. She knew she should pull away from him and remove herself from his sight, but something much stronger than her kept her in her seat with her eyes still buried beneath his. What if she let herself do this, give into the moment? He would never be completely safe with her, she was always going to be a risk, but then so was he – with no stings he could pick up his caravan and leave at any time, leave her. Nothing is without risk she thought in that moment and he must know this about her, as she did about him. They both had baggage weighing them down from a past long forgotten and she knew that this was the main reason why she felt safe with him and why she could lower her defences and trust him, something she had not done in a long time.

Her heart pounded in anticipation of whatever was to come.

A flicker.

She had seen it. His eyes for the smallest of seconds had left hers and had landed on her lips. They knew that the moment was theirs, ready for the taking and not even she had to power to prevent it now. They had gone too far and it was becoming inevitable. She could do nothing, her body frozen and her mind stolen by the moment. Her eyes never left his and she could see her feelings reflected in his eyes. He wanted her.

She felt him move towards her with the slowest and most cautious of movements. She could barely catch her breath and yet just as she began to close her eyes ready for the soft impact of his lips she sensed something changed in the air. He had removed her hand from hers and quickly stood from the bench, almost as if he had been startled. It was broken and they couldn't go back. He composed himself and opened the door - ready to leave.

"I'll see you up there, when you're ready" and with that he was gone and she sat alone once more.

**This is the first of three chapters and I will hope to have the next one up some time next week. If you'd be so kind as to leave a review I would greatly appreciate it **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Confrontation

**Firstly I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed the first chapter – It's great to know that people appear to be enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**This chapter has taken me a little longer than I had anticipated to upload, so I thank you for your patience.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes peeled for the final instalment sometime next week! **

Her fingers tapped furiously against the desk as her eyes followed him around the ward, the moment of his spontaneous departure swirling around in her mind, infecting her every thought. She had returned an hour ago and he had spoken to her only regarding patients and when absolutely necessary, as if nothing had happened between them, as if that defining moment was a delusion she had created in her mind of which he was unaware. She bit her lip in frustration as rage travelled through her veins as she watched him tend to patients with that professional composure of his. What was she supposed to do now? Was this his way of telling her to forget what had happened between them? That would certainly be the simplest move, she understood that, but she also knew that if she didn't get some answers from him soon she would break something, which would most likely be him. She needed to know why he followed her down there and why he had pulled out of the moment just when she was about to dive in.

She had been sure that in all the moments they had spent in that room, that like her, his feelings had changed and that he felt the same desire for her as she did for him. However, she stared at him now as he crossed the ward with an air of calm surrounding him, as if nothing were troubling him, she felt her stomach drop and a deep sick feeling spread throughout her body. Had she been mistaken? Had he simply been comforting her as a colleague this whole time? Was it her misunderstanding or had he been leading her on, abandoning her when it became too serious? These questions dominated her thoughts making it impossible to work on anything else.

She had to talk to him. She looked at the clock. She had another hour and a half until her shift ended. She checked the router on the computer. He was due to finish half an hour after her. A plan formed in her mind, a plan to corner him and to force from him what she needed to know. Not that this soothed her racing mind, if anything it made it worse and yet she knew that she had no other choice.

And so she pushed through and remained professional all the while counting down the minutes until the end of her shift. She went through the same motions and she did every day, but this time she avoided Luc at every opportunity. Yet with only ten minutes remaining of her shift she felt his gaze upon her, a feeling she had grown used too and yet now it resulted in anger where it had once caused a sense of calm. When she allowed herself to meet his gaze she found him tucked away in the office talking to Liam, who was now exchanging his glance between his feet like a naughty school child and looking nervously into her eyes. _What was he saying to him?_ Without a moment's hesitation she began marching over towards them, a twinge of panic beginning to settle in. As she drew closer she watched again as Luc made a rushed exit leaving Liam standing alone in the office, harbouring a look of guilt.

She entered and slammed the door behind her. "What's he said to you?" Her voice sounded fast, too fast, and it was then she realised how fast her heart was pounding, that she was in fact _panting_ for breath. She hated what he had done to her, how he could make her crumble so easily. Yet she knew that however angry she felt towards Luc she felt more towards herself at how easily she had aloud this to happen, she thought she had been stronger than this, smart enough to know better than to let someone like Luc in.

Liam stood there silently, staring at his shoes.

"Liam!"

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, as if he didn't wish for the words to be heard. She didn't understand. Liam had never apologised to her for anything before, not seriously, not even when they were kids. Her mind went into overdrive – what could he have done that was so bad. The panic began to beat away at her once more.

"For what? What have you done?"

"I'm jus' sorry for what I said, y'know, earlier – sayin' you were like mum"

She was speechless. She had almost forgotten their spat earlier in the day; she could barely remember the details as so much else had happened since then that she had deemed it unimportant. It wasn't like arguments with Liam were uncommon, and it wasn't that today's was any different from the rest and so she couldn't understand what had possessed him to take such drastic action.

"You've never apologised to me, not seriously"

"Yeah so"

"Yeah so why now?"

"Doctor Hemmingway was jus' talking to me and – "

" – Wait, he made you apologise?" she interrupted, unable to withhold her shock.

"He didn't _make _me, but he said some things and well... I'm sorry" even hearing him say the words a second time didn't make it any less shocking. She bit her lip once more, struggling to control her emotions. She couldn't understand why he would go out of his way to invoke manners upon Liam, what did he get out of it? Was this supposed to make it better? To simmer the anger that burned away within her? Thoughts whirled around her skull as a continuously increasing level of fury ripped through her body. Did he think she would forget all that had happened simply because he had forced Liam to apologise? Did he really think that would be enough? That was all she deserved? No explanation.

Liam's voice brought her back into the room "... I think he is taking this mentor thing quite serious like"

She didn't have the energy to speak calmly of Liam 'mentor' right now. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to regain control and it was then her eyes caught the ward clock. Her shift had ended almost ten minutes ago and Luc was due to finish in another twenty. "Look my shifts over; I'll see you at home later okay?"

She didn't wait for a response before leaving the office, she understood that she hadn't appreciated Liam's apology and knew that she had acted rudely and was sure that he would give her hell for it later but this was the only thing she could concentrate on right now – confronting Luc and finally getting some answers.

After attending to some final patients and organizing her notes for the next nurse on duty she practically ran down to the lockers, the sound of her steps echoing throughout the stairwell, she pushed through the doors into complete silence. She stopped for what seemed like the first time in hours. The silence pushed down on her and the stillness of the air suffocated her, she realised now what she was planning to do and how it could change everything, but then hadn't it _already_ changed? She stood still and lonesome in the middle of the room and breathed deeply, she knew what she needed right now was a stiff drink, or a trip to the roof to clear her head but she had no time for either, he was due to finish his shift in less than fifteen minutes.

She retrieved her key and opened up her locker, slowly removed her scrubs and replaced them with dark jeans and a plain red tank top and topped it with a black leather jacket. Quickly she left the room and swiftly left the hospital and made her way across the grass towards the end of the grounds. Eventually she came across it, a small dingy looking caravan, tuck away behind some hedges and quite easily picked her way into its simple core. She looked around and wondered how on earth he could live in something as basic as this, with only one hob, a small fridge and a questionable looking bed. What dominated its tiny walls was, of course, his numerous amount of books of which she recalled once help place back on their shelves. She allowed herself to smile at the memory.

Her mind ran through many scenarios that could take place including several colourful phrases she wished to say to him, but she knew in the end they would all be useless because she knew that when he entered the room her mind and whatever she may plan to say would succumb to her emotions which would be certain to take over in this moment. That fact scared her, she knew that she was very guarded when it came to her emotions, but having them take over meant not knowing completely what would come out of her mouth – perhaps things she wished for him not to know, things she wished not to even acknowledge herself.

She heard footsteps and recognised them instantly. He was coming.

She stood and felt herself tense. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest. She swallowed in an attempt to rehydrate her mouth.

The door swung open and in he walked but upon seeing her stopped suddenly in his stride.

Before allowing him to speak she made her point "we need to talk... about what happened earlier"

**There we have it! I really hoped that you all enjoyed it. If you could leave a review, I would love to know what you thought Thank you again!**


	3. Caravan Conclusion

**Firstly, can I apologise for the large delay in uploading the final chapter to this Fic – Unfortunately my laptop decided to break and I had to wait for it to get repaired before I could finish. **

**Thank you so much for your patience and lovely reviews, I am glad to see that many are enjoying this Fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it – It certainly has helped get my through the recent 'Leddie' dry-spell that Holby has been going through.**

**I have written, re-written and re-written the re-written and have ended with this and I hope you are satisfied with the ending.**

**Enjoy... **

She stood staring at him as he did at her, with neither daring to move or make a sound. She could hear the blood rushing through her body as her heart pumped furiously. Her stomach twisted and knotted within her and with each second that she stared into his eyes the tighter she felt the knot become. She didn't know if this was down to nerves or just the sight of him, for she had come to accept the invisible power he seemed to have over her, despite how she resisted – just the thought of him was enough to weaken her once strong defences. She clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking and gritted her teeth to stop her from breaking this silence first. She had said what she needed to say and she was determined to wait, however long that may be, until he made the next move.

What was several seconds, felt like hours until finally he spoke sarcastically "Make yourself at home"

"I'm serious Luc" and she was. She would push as hard as she needed to get what she wanted.

"Must we do this now?" he closed the small door behind him and stood before her.

"Yes" her words sharp and firm.

"What is it you want me to say?" his voice as calm as ever.

"I want you to tell me what happened here today"

"What happens here every day, sick people come in and we treat them"

"Don't patronise Luc, you know what I'm talking about" she felt anger bubble away beneath her; the way he tried to brush her off enraged her.

He crossed his arms defensively "What is it _you_ think happened?"

"Don't do that!" her voice rose sharply as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Do what?"

"Do not try and turn this around on me. I am asking _you_ and you need to answer me" she realised that she had taken steps closer to him and held her finger to his chest and suddenly the closeness of him shocked her, but she remained, almost trembling from the heat of him as his breath surrounded her.

They were there once again; in a moment similar to that they were in only a couple of hours previously within the locker room. Only this time there was a very real realisation that things could progress a lot further and faster here, being out of hospital hours and within a few inches of a bed. She almost saw this realisation pass across his brain and watch as he took a half step backwards.

His composure seemed to stagger for a moment, before arranging himself and yet he said nothing, he just continually stared at her with a growing intensity. That familiar feeling returned - the butterflies within her stomach and the desire for him began to burn deep within her once more. She inwardly cursed herself as she wished only to be angry with him and yet now, standing mere inches from him, all she could feel was desire. There was just something about him she couldn't quite understand and yet still there was an undeniable connection between them, something about his past that she understood without knowing why. Something they shared that nobody else could understand.

She swallowed nervously and forced her mind back into the room and whilst staring into his kind eyes she found it difficult to compose a sentence with her only instinct being to close the gap between them as he almost had done a couple of hours ago.

She turned her back to him, unable to stand the tension anymore and finally, after what felt like an eternity, a clear thought passed through her mind and her ability to speak returned "Okay, let me start with an easier question; what did you say to Liam today?"

"Mentor stuff"

His casual tone and flippant statements enraged her, causing her to snap round and face him once more. How could he not be feeling as she did? How could he be so calm? Did he not care to see what he was doing to her? This was no time for sarcastic statements; surely even he could understand and respect the seriousness of the situation and yet with each response becoming more dismissive than the last she began to wonder if he respected her at all.

Her tone lowered and quivered from anger "I swear Luc, if you do not start giving me some real answers I will –"

"– You'll what?" he interrupted

She was panting she realised then. They gap between them had closed once more although again she had no conscious recollection of how it had happened. Arousal and a deep burning passion ripped through her, images of what she wished to do to him flashed through her mind. Just the idea of touching him caused her to tremble. She tried to control her breathing, but he had captured her eyes once more and she found it almost impossible to resist. She didn't trust herself with a response in this moment, knowing that it would be centred on that of a sexual nature.

Her heart pounded.

Her mind blurred.

She wanted to reach out. To touch him. To make a move that would undoubtedly lead to them closing that gap.

Yet, again it was him who stepped back just as the moment became too serious. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the miniature wooden table beside them, leaving her panting and confused.

"Whilst you think for a witty response, I'll answer your previous question. Let's just say that I brought some things to Liam's attention"

"What?" her response was almost too fast, she inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"I wish I could say but mentor-mentee confidentiality has its restrictions I'm afraid but, he understands that he should be more careful with what he says to you" she stared at him blankly for moment, attempting to control the anger she felt tearing away at her innards.

"What gives you the right? What happens between me and my brother is our business. Not yours"

"I disagree; on the contrary as his mentor isn't it my responsibility to ensure that he develops into a fully functioning and respectful adult?"

"Are you saying he isn't already?" her voice short and sharp.

"Need I remind you of the damage he caused to my home as a way of getting back to me for missing that meeting?"

"And?" she flicked her shoulders upwards, attempting to reflect the same level of casualness she saw in him.

"_And_... he clearly has life lessons still to learn, including treating your sister with more respect"

"What does it matter to you how he speaks to me?"

"I said earlier that I thought that I could help, that's all I was trying to do"

"Oh, so you do acknowledge what happened between us earlier then" she looked at him defiantly as if she had finally caught him in a trap that he could not escape – he had recognized, for the first time, the moment they had shared only a few hours ago and he could not deny it now. She had him now and she would pull from him the answers she needed.

He stared at her with a sense of knowing; as if he knew what she were thinking.

"As I said, I was just trying to help" his voice quivered slightly and she wondered if she was finally beginning to get through that thick exterior of his.

"Why do you even want to help Luc?" she was beginning to lose her temper now as no matter how many different angles she attacked this, they appeared to be going around in circles. He was like a politician, avoiding and deflecting any question he found difficult or feared would incriminate him. She had never liked politicians and part of her wished that she could remove whatever power he had over her so that she could finally be free of him, of what he did to her and how he made her feel. Most women search their whole lives to find someone that can make them feel the way Luc made her feel, but she believed herself to differ from the 'ordinary' woman and yet she found herself willing him to reflect how she felt for him.

She had never bought into the concept of 'love' and expected that Luc would share the same view and yet here they were like a couple of teenagers, or a fated couple within a film circling each other in preparation for the inevitable collision.

She couldn't understand why she had allowed herself to become involved in him, even now she couldn't remember a time when she had consciously cared for any part of him and yet in the recent weeks he had slowly take over her body and mind until almost every thought stemmed from him. She just wanted to understand, to gain some kind of peace and his lack of answers enraged her.More importantly, why is it that he wanted to help her? What made him think that he could do anything for her because at this precise moment in time he seemed incapable of answering a simple question and so she pushed, her voice rising slightly, parading her growing frustration.

"Why?" still he remained silent, instead he broke eye contact from her and released a small puff of air which appeared to be out of frustration, causing her to practically shout at him "Luc answer me – why?"

"Why do you think?" his words thick, not matching the increasing volume of hers but his were much sharper – It wasn't from anger, but it was almost as if he found the words difficult to say, as if a part of him resisted them, repressing them, willing for them not to leave his body. Through vague she could see what he was trying to say.

Again, their eyes held one another's and yet through all the recent frustration he had caused her she felt herself calm instantly. He was trying, she could see that he was, but she needed just that bit more from him before she would be willing to drop her defences. She moved closer to him, in an attempt to show him that he was safe to tell her, that she already knew on some level but all she needed now was verbal confirmation that he was hers, just as she was his.

"What happened between us earlier... Just say it"

It was as if she saw him for the first time and finally saw through his professional façade. He was like her, fighting to be free, fighting against someone he used to be. The connection they shared was something so beyond anything she had ever experienced and she could see that he felt the same, but it was this that scared him. Strangely she realised now that he already had her trust, and that in fact she had given it to him without any conscious thought and to her shock this realisation didn't scare her, in fact it only made her want him more. Every inhibition she had ever felt towards him suddenly disappeared and ironically she felt freer in that moment then she had done her entire life.

She looked at him and knew without him having to speak why it was he left her in the locker room today, he was too afraid of losing control, to lose that freedom that had become his only life source. She knew that she needed to make the first move.

"Okay. You want to know what I think happened. I'll tell you – you came to find me today in the locker room as you always do because you understand why it is I go there and you say all the right words because you know exactly how I'm feeling. You understand on a level nobody ever has, just like I understand you and today I saw something in your eyes that I have been feeling for a while and was too afraid to admit"

She could see his jaw clench and his eyes sharpen, she was getting closer and this only filled her with more confidence to continue. "I was scared, but I'm not anymore, you are. I can see that and I know that's why you ran away from the situation earlier and why you would do anything to have me leave here right now – because you don't let people get close to you, because professional Doctor Hemmingway has to keep his distance and it scares you that you haven't done that with me. That you have feelings for me... like I do for you"

She let that sentence hang in the air and the words seem to ring in her ears. She had finally said the words aloud and she knew now that the next move was down to him.

He broke eye contact for the first time since she had started talking, and seemed to quietly contemplate her words. After a moment he looked her in the eyes once more, a move so simple and yet it caused her stomach to flip.

"You're wrong"

She sighed in frustration because she wasn't wrong, she was certain, she could see it; the hunger behind his eyes. Was he that afraid even to deny what was so plain to her and after she had confirmed her own feelings for him? However when he spoke again his voice was softer, almost defeated "I wouldn't want you to leave here right now"

Time appeared to stop, freezing the moment between them once more.

"Then ask me to stay"

She allowed her eyes to drink him in, standing tall within the tiny interior of the caravan with his posture stiff but his eyes kind. She had never seen such kind eyes. The way he looked at her now no one ever had, it was as if only she existed and all he could see was her and yet behind them she could see the true fiery passion that burned wild and hot and this excited her causing her heart to beat hard and fast.

He closed the gap between them in two small steps of which he took at a painfully slow pace and she found herself fighting to catch her breath. There was no turning back now. They were finally here. She was not a believer in fate and yet she knew that if she had not broken into his home tonight eventually, no matter what, they would find themselves here. She thought back to all the fears she once had over crossing this line with him, and yet as he slowly ascended on her she knew that there was no place she would rather be and that in no way would she treat him like she had done her past lovers, because he was nothing like them. He was something special. They shared something special.

He was there, so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face and yet it wasn't close enough, she ached for more, almost as if a part of her would die if she didn't get it. He looked down on her with such intensity that she felt herself begin to tremble.

"Stay" his voice laced with passion.

The tension began to feel unbearable. It was as if the world had faded away and all that remained was them.

She continued to be captivated by his eyes as his face hovered about hers. All she wanted now was him; her mind filled with erotic images, her pulse dangerously high and her body so hot she feared she may faint. She could feel her body trembling under the pressure.

He surrounded her. All she could see, hear and feel was him.

It was all she wanted.

She lost the will to think.

Her body's only instinct was him.

Suddenly, his lips had collided with hers and all the passion she had been feeling escaped from within her and exploded throughout her body. The pace was fast as if they couldn't get enough of each other, as if they feared that this moment was a dream from which they would soon wake. It was so unlike anything she had felt before with pulsations of arousal rippling throughout her body and as their lips parted and electrified tongues began to explore a small moan erupted from her, encouraging him. His hands pulled her impossibly closer to him, so that their bodies were crushed against one another and yet it wasn't close enough, she wanted him closer.

Despite the speed, it felt natural. He felt so perfect pressed against her and as she felt his hands move to remove her jacket she didn't feel anxious as she believed she might, instead she felt only excitement and arousal. She responded by removing his t-shirt and found his skin to be hot and firm against her. He lifted her from the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and with ease he carried her to the small bed, his strength surprising to her and exciting all the more. Gently, he placed her upon the bed and positioned himself above her, her breath rapid and her heart roaring and in this moment their lips parted briefly and their eyes locked once more as if to prove to themselves that this was indeed happening as, for both, it had seemed that this moment would never come.

His gaze on her softened slightly before finally allowing his lips to touch hers once more, only this time, at a much more attentive pace and she was grateful that he had done so, as for months she had waited for this moment and she wanted to experience it properly, rather than experience a rushed blur. She wanted to experience him. There were no boundaries in that moment and there was no hospital on the horizon with patients that they would soon by attending too, the world was theirs for the taking and it was only them. They were free.

**There we have it! I would really love to know what you thought. I appreciate every review. Thank you for sticking with it and I really hope that you enjoyed it **


End file.
